Great Grandmother's Story
by Rickashay
Summary: Akemi was constantly worried about everyone's happiness. She was worried for the little human her great grandson had married. For there was one flaw that would never be overcome. Her morality. Was there a way to fix this? Five chapter story. chp 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, this idea just wouldn't leave my head even after I tried writing something else. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone that reads this.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: A Great Grandmother's blessing

Words: 1165

A/N I have no idea where this came from.

Akemi groaned as she straightened her aching back. Her joints creak as she stood. For a moment she let a small smile grace her face, lightening her features and blocking out the accustomed scowl. It was one of the few occasions that she had the opportunity to smile, her great grandson Sesshomaru, named after his great grandfather, had finally decided to marry the human.

Sesshomaru was being uncharacteristically silly when the human left his charge. Of course she had never actually seen the human, being miles away from any youkai politics and habitation, in other words she was a lesser version of a hermit. Of course she had a servant or two, at her old age she had finally accepted the help that her granddaughter offered. She had enough servants at it is.

_Poor Inukimi. _She shook her head sympathetically. _To be a window at that age must be very lonesome._ She looked up at the sky, thinking about her own husband.

"I supposed, Mai, you wouldn't consider delivering a message for me?" Akemi's servant nodded eagerly; ready to be of use for the first time in two decades after the death of Sesshomaru-dono.

"Tell Sesshomaru that I am paying him a visit." _And probably the last visit anyone will ever receive from me._ She smiled, satisfied at the moment as Mai turned pale but carried out her bidding nevertheless. At least that solved one problem.

Mai took to the skies, wondering what her mistress had planned. She was such an odd creature at times and Mai's nerves were happy to be relieved of the stress. Sighing softly, she made her way to the house the younger Sesshomaru had built.

It was very beautiful, though not as beautiful as the same castle that Sesshomaru-dono made. The grounds were wide and there was a little fairytale garden at the side of the house, for it wasn't quite a castle by youkai standards, probably a small human castle but nothing of magnificence. One would have thought with Sesshomaru's wealth, he would have made an extravagant castle fit for any youkai princess. But no, his mate was a little slip of a girl with no royal bearing whatsoever. A disgrace.

Trees surrounded the area, blocking out any intruders and giving it a rather secluded feel. Akemi would be pleased with his choice of style. From what Akemi-sama had said, it seemed to fit both the human and Sesshomaru. Vines from the trees had woven through the branches as she passed, if she was more observant, she would have noticed that. From her sense of smell and hearing, there was a small stream deep inside of the grove, trickling happily away and not knowing of the potential threat that lurked near. Mai enjoyed thinking that she was the only threat to the human in the area.

When she was finally at the entry gate, Mai noticed the Inu statue at the side. For an instant, she thought its eyes were following her. Passing it off as a trick on the light, she moved on with hurried, frightened steps. She didn't see the amused smile on the stone's face as if it held some sort of secret.

When she stepped closer to the screen door, she was surprised when it swung open and Sesshomaru appeared very peeved about something. She hoped it wasn't her.

"H-hi, Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled hesitating, noting the glaring expression and the narrowing eyes.

"Akemi-sama said she is going to pay you a visit." It was what Akemi had said, but Mai wished she had been given some information on when Akemi would come. When the message was given she was able to leave, instead she waited for the hopeful reaction.

"When." The simple word spat with such vehemence it made her eyes grow wide at his obvious ire. She didn't show how offended she truly was. It wasn't worth it to make him think that he ever had the power to control her by fear, especially by intimidating her.

"She d-didn't say."

"Sesshomaru." A young girl spoke from behind Sesshomaru. She passed him, squeezing through the small space Sesshomaru had given her and then she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. Giving them both more air to breath.

"I think you frightened her." Rin said to him in a scolding tone. She peered at Mai, sizing her up for some unknown reason. She smiled and widened the space for her to enter. It was then when Mai realized why Sesshomaru was so irritable. Rin's lips were swollen, her obi seemed to have been tied as hastily as it could, and there was the distinct scent of passion clinging to them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm just here to give Sesshomaru-sama a message." Mai said curtly, not wanting to be in the presence of the human any longer than necessary. For a moment, she thought that her old friend would stop her, but Sesshomaru had changed too much in the past three hundred years that she no longer knew him. His actions were now unpredictable. His ambitions were unknown. And from what she could tell, his taste in women had changed as well. He truly was lost.

She supposed curiosity really did kill the cat. She felt like her heart had just broken for the second time and surely it would end her life if she wished.

(9)

It was quieter than normal without the obnoxious Mai following her every move. She hoped that by sending her that she would finally give up the pointless unsuccessful pursuit of her great grandson. Usually she would have encouraged such an attachment, but part of her wished her great grandson's happiness more than the marriage between two nitwits. She just hoped Rin would have some sense.

Three hundred years ago some would have guessed that Mai and Sesshomaru would already be married. If it weren't for the stupidity of Inu no Taisho, the plans would have been carried out, as they should. Instead an unfortunate Inu no Taisho decided that he would become the next victim of Izayoi, who drugged him in order to secure the wealth of the Inu clan. The plan of course backfired when she realized that her son would never be welcomed by either heritage, and neither would she.

Of course it was stupidity that ended up killing the Inu, and if she had the time she would have given him a good scolding for being easily misled. Though all males had to be stupid if they were easily manipulated. The only youkai that she could ever admire was her Sesshomaru, which was the reason why she had picked him. He had enough sense to fill all the nitwits in the world. And there were a lot of those.

She hated Mai, not for reasons that were as ridiculous as some thought. But if they knew that Mai was a lying, conniving, cheater, they would have approved. Instead she stayed here with her husband. Away from all the gossip, away from seeing such a young one being forced to marry someone who was not as she appeared. She was grateful that her Sesshomaru stood by her opinions; though there was no prove that Mai was such a creature. He wished his namesake the best of luck with the youkai female that was sure to be his demise. And now there was a human female worthy of her great grandson.

She wasn't content however. There was one obstacle in their way from eternal happiness. The human had a flaw that couldn't be easily forgotten. Her morality.

There was one way to fix such a thing and no matter what the costs, Akemi was determined to find a way.

A/N Yes, I am starting another story. This story wouldn't leave me alone and I am already writing the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks everyone that read the last chapter. Really sorry for not updating sooner but I will soon. If you've noticed I'm not writing a certain story, tell me.

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Akemi and a few other OCs.

Pairings, Sess/Rin, with a little bit of Inupapa/Sessmom (with Izayoi), and Akemi/Sesshomaru-dono

Summary: Akemi was constantly worried about everyone's happiness. She was worried about the little human her great grandson decided to marry. For there was one flaw that would never be overcome.

Great Grandfather's Promise

The quietness of the area defied the nosiness of the palace. It was the reason why she needed an escapement, and to Akemi an escapement was exactly what she wanted. After spending almost every waking moment trying to schedule her visit to Sesshomaru and Rin, Akemi had enough.

She scanned her surroundings. Noting the blooming flowers and sprouting flowers. A mountain peak stood in the distance, where Sesshomaru-dono's resting place lie. She missed her small house in the mountains. It was a peaceful place. The snowy paths and the unusual stillness of the area were things that were safely sealed in her heart. They were things that she loved and missed with her whole heart.

But those were times when Sesshomaru-dono was alive. The palace was where she remembered everything about Sesshomaru and everything that she had lived through. Though in reality most people would have thought it was a nightmare, but to her the place was more precious than one of her husband's gifts. It linked everyone together.

Akemi lifted her head to the sky and sighed as she heard footsteps. Aya hurried toward her, her breath coming in short gasps. She must have been running for hours to get this winded.

"Akemi-sama, Kyo is ready." She rose and went toward the lizard horse. Its noses were muzzled and the various bags were tied to him. The two-headed youkai stared at her. They were all ready, but was she?

"I'll be right back." She strolled past the three servants waiting and hurried toward her husband's study. Opening the screen door, she searched through the scrolls lining the wall. Opening the two closest to his desk, she brought out a square of white fabric. Putting it to her nose, she breathed deeply. His scent filled her, bringing fresh memories of days and days of simply enjoying each other. She had many of these little patches of fabrics, each holding a special memory for her. And each was part of Sesshomaru-dono.

She was ready to leave.

()()()()()

Mai paced through the halls, wondering if her plan would work. Rin would be easy to kill if everything went according to plan. She just needed one more thing. Poison. And she knew the perfect person to get it from.

()()()()()

It was a quiet day. A breeze stirred the trees into action. The new spring grass looking like waves as the wind blew. It rustled as Sesshomaru made his way to the meadow, a small woman trailing behind him. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked behind his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, why are we out here." He smiled very slightly at the informal way she said his name. Even though they had been married for three months, in the presences of others she never failed to give him his title, which was almost all the time. He turned as she passed him, not even reaching his shoulders in height. In her arm was the picnic food she had brought with them.

"This place is the only part of the western area where my father didn't conquer. This was my grandfather's territory and he passed it down to my father. This is the territory that will forever remain mine. It was rightfully earned." She raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. She sat down and patted beside her. He complied, his body relaxed as she curled next to him.

"The miko had said that they aren't any youkai in her world. Inuyasha said this as well. If I should die Rin, this place is still yours. My father left me the western territories but the Western Shiro and the Sora Shiro were given to my mother. She has her own provisions but father chose to give her his palaces. This Sesshomaru wants you to be well cared for should something happen to me." She nodded but her brow was furrowed in concentration. She leaned forward and grabbed his face between her two small hands. Their eyes met.

"Sesshomaru, should you die, I would follow shortly after." He frowned but leaned closer and kissed her cheek. She blushed prettily. Reaching out, she held his hand.

_I want you to live even if I am gone. _Sesshomaru thought to himself, watching as she arranged the food and took out the chopsticks. She handed him a pair before she began to eat.

()()()()()

Akemi looked above her head and watched the sun. She should arrive before sundown. She glanced at the package closest to her. She could do some sewing. Recently she sewed cloths together to make a blanket and she wanted it done before they arrived. She just needed to sew a few more patches of cloths for it to be finished.

She sighed, she still had a few hours to finish it and she didn't want to look at it for the time being. A few more hours and she would arrive at Sesshomaru's palace. She had never seen it before. She hoped it was somewhat secluded. She hated people bugging her about her health and what she wanted. She wasn't there to be waited on; she was there to make a difference in someone's life.

Leaning backwards, Akemi caught the glance of her "protector", a soldier Sesshomaru-dono had enlisted shortly after marrying her. She wondered for a moment if he knew how much she hated being watched like a hawk every time she left the palace.

"You shouldn't lean to far back, you might fall over." Akemi looked over at the soldier, his young face reminding her of her great grandson. She sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering whether her plan would fail or if it would succeed. Only time would tell.

A/N I promise I'll update soon. Hopefully in the next few days.


End file.
